single eyes
by Syndrias82
Summary: naruto is unknowingly a half ghoul, his father is a CCG officer and a damn good one what happens when the father finds out? kaneki ken is turned into a half ghoul earlier then expected like say around eight years old. what will happen when the two meet.


It started at five and it ended at six, the sky was already dark and the only illumination was fridge light. Kaneki Ken didn't know what exactly came over him but he knew he wouldn't be getting away scot free. Looking at an arm of one of the caretakers he had killed a tear dripped from his eye and ran down his face mixing in with the blood on around his mouth. He knew he should've told them, he knew he shouldn't have hesitated. If he didn't hesitate then the foster children would've lived if not for his weakness.

'The man is a ghoul and you put his organs into me' was what he could've said to the doctors and authorities but he didn't want to die, he wanted to live. Looking in the puddle of blood he saw his left eye, 'it's a kakugan' Kaneki thought sadly. The sclera was black and so was his pupil, the cornea was red. From the pupil red spider web crack like lines appeared and spread to the left side of his face.

'What will I do now?' Kaneki thought as he bit into the flesh, 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me' he pleaded as tears of regret pooled in his eyes. At a young age he knew that he saw the world differently, his mother knew and other kids knew that he saw the world differently from them. Loneliness was the price of his High i.q, the little kids thought he was freaky due to his mature thought (he blamed watching the gritty side of the news for that) and the older kids were jealous since he moved up a class and picked on him.

Getting up from his seated position he walked out of the foster home, he was lucky that there were only six inhabitants in the home and most of them didn't know how to use the phone yet unlike him. A dry smile appeared onto his face 'I don't want to accept this' Kaneki thought, 'but how could I not, the kakugan, the flesh in my mouth and the immediate weakness and disgust if human food touches my tongue the stronger body all of it screams ghoul. I hate it, I hate it so much'

Tears flowed freely from Kaneki's eyes, "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't been alive, if owned up then all of you might've lived"

"I knew I smelt blood around hear" he heard someone say, Kaneki's body immediately shot up into an instinct triggered defence stance. His eyes scanning the darkness in front of him, he barely made out a person standing a few metres away with his arms crossed. He didn't look that much older than Kaneki his height told him anything.

"W-W-Who are you?" Kaneki stammered, judging by his cold and indifferent voice Kaneki deduced he was a ghoul. From the news reports he heard that ghouls were like animals guarding territories and he had obviously breached his. His hairs stood up on its ends as he felt the predator prey situation sinking in. "I am a ghoul" the stature stoic figure said. 'Damn I was right, I won't last ten seconds against a ghoul that established a territory' Kaneki thought as he took a step backwards. "And I'm here to help you for a limited amount of time" the figure said.

"Bull shit, ghouls are a free for all animals. The moment I turn around I'll be dead" Kaneki shouted, "you're right, I could kill you" the figure said, before he knew it a kakuja tentacle was poised centimetres from is throat "but even in this free for all world we live in, it's sad to see the ones new to the game perish so easily. Those new to the game deserve a chance, if not our kind will perish at the hands of the CCG and I won't allow that to happen" the figure said with a powerful voice.

"So child" the figure said, "you don't look any older than me so don't you be calling me child" Kaneki told him. "As I was saying child, will you accept my help and gain a bit off experience or will you wander around like a lost puppy." He said ignoring Kaneki. Kaneki thought over this and compared the pro's and con's.

…

…

…

"I…accept" Kaneki told him with reluctance in his voice. "You chose well, if you hadn't you would've died" the figure told him with a grin. "Died from what?" Kaneki asked.

"That's a secret" the figure told him. Walking over to Kaneki his features became more accessible by sight. The figure had spikey dull blond hair, he had dull blue eyes and adorning his both his cheeks were three whiskers like scars. He stood about 125 to 130 cm tall and had a lean build like a swimmer or long distance runner. He wore a simple white shirt, khaki shorts and weird sandals all and all your typical country bumpkin but Kaneki wasn't fooled by that.

It was too dark to accurately tell what colour his skin was.

"What is your name kid?" the figure asked "My name is Kaneki ken and I'm a human with ghoul organs residing in me through an act to save my life. They didn't know that they were using a ghoul's organ to replace my wrecked ones, so what's your name"

"My name is…Uzumaki Naruto, I am a ghoul born from a male human and a female ghoul. I didn't know about that until a year ago. Guess what happened when daddy found out?" Naruto told him.

"Oh damn that's harsh" Kaneki said with sympathy.

"Yeah it doesn't help that he's a CCG agent either, and he's a damn good one" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Any way, you stink go back to the house and wash yourself." Naruto instructed while holding his nose between his fingers.

"What…oh okay"


End file.
